Utility vehicles typically require many interfaces to allow the driver thereof to operate the various functions of the vehicle together with any attached implements. For example, the driver of a tractor having a front loader may be required to simultaneously control the speed and direction of the tractor and operate the numerous spool valves associated with the various controls of the loader. The latter in particular is traditionally controlled by the means of levers, both two-way linear levers and those in the form of 4-way joysticks for example.